


Miraculous Meme Team

by oofmilk



Category: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir
Genre: Gen, More people added as story goes on, Rated teen for suggestive jokes and foul language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmilk/pseuds/oofmilk
Summary: [Alya has added Marinette, Adrien, and Nino to a group chat.]Alya: What’s up fucks?





	1. Chapter 1

_[Alya added Marinette, Adrien, and Nino to a group chat]_

_[3:25 A.M.]_

**Alya:** What’s up fucks?

 **Adrien:** Alya, language!!

 **Alya:** Boo hoo you dumpster fire.

_[Adrien changed his name to DumpsterFire]_

**DumpsterFire:** At least people are paying attention to me. :((

 **Marinette:** Would y’all actually shut the fuCK up I am tryING TO SLEEP.

 **Nino:** Y ‘ A L L

 **Alya:** What are you, fuckin’ southern?

_[Marinette changed her name to YallsSouthernBitch]_

**YallsSouthernBitch:** Yes.

 **DumpsterFire:** Marinette, southern people and dumpster fires go together. ;))

 **Alya:** Okay fIRST you just roasted the entirety of the southern U.S. and we’re in France??

 **Alya:** Second are you two fliRTinG?

 **YallsSouthernBitch:** Fukc off

 **Nino:** “Fukc”

 **YallsSouthernBitch:** Shut up you egg.

_[Nino changed his name to Egg]_

**Egg:** Marinette, you wound me.

 **DumpsterFire:** What the heck Nino that’s my thing.

 **DumpsterFire:** ***Chat Noir’s thong lmao autocorrect am I right??

 **Alya:** C H A T   N O I R ‘ S   T  H O N G

_[Alya changed her name to ChatNoirsThong]_

**DumpsterFire:** LET ME LIVE IN PEACE.

 **Egg:** I’m bored I’m adding Chloé.

 **YallsSouthernBitch:** Do not.

_[Egg added ChloéTheQueen to the chat]_

**YallsSouthernBitch:** Fucker.

 **ChloéTheQueen:**  What am I doing in this chat? I need my beauty sleep!

 **ChatNoirsThong:** You answered, didn’t you?

 **ChloéTheQueen:** Who is that??

 **ChatNoirsThong:** Adrien.

 **DumpsterFire:** ALYA!!

 **ChloéTheQueen:** So is it Alya or Adrien??

 **ChatNoirsThong:** Lmao no it’s me Alya.

 **DumpsterFire:** Where are Nino and Marinette?

 **YallsSouthernBitch:** FUCK OFF I’M SLEEPING YOU FUCK NUGGETS.

_[Alya named the chat Fuck Nuggets]_

**ChloéTheQueen:** Real classy Alya.

 **ChatNoirsThong:** Thanks.

 **YallsSouthernBitch:** Fuck off bc now I’m going to sleep.

 **ChatNoirsThong:** Love you too Mari.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nathanaël is fed up.

_[10:19 P.M.]_

**Egg:** Lmao let’s add Nath.

_[Egg added ArtHo_   _to the chat]_

**ChatNoirsThong:** W h y

**ArtHo:** Love you too Alya.

**ChatNoirsThong:** How’d you know it was me???

**ArtHo:** Who else would name themselves ChatNoirsThong?

**ChatNoirsThong:** Lmao yeah u right.

**Egg:** What if M. Damoclés was a gorilla??

**ArtHo:** Actually end me.

**ChloéTheQueen:** I’ll do it!!

**ArtHo:** No not you I don’t want to see a striped banana before I die.

_[Chloé changed her name to StripedBanana]_

**StripedBanana:** I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now???

**YallsSouthernBitch:** Back from fighting an akuma.

**YallsSouthernBitch:** Lmao I meant ***doing homework stupid autocorrect.

**Egg:** What if Nath was a tomato?

**YallsSouthernBitch:** What tf did I come back to??

**StripedBanana:** Nath wants us to end his suffering.

**DumpsterFire:** Oof.

**Egg:** O o f .

**ChatNoirsThong:** O O F .

**YallsSouthernBitch:** OOF.

**ArtHo:** I literally hate all of you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien regrets his decisions.

_[12:34 P.M.]_

**DumpsterFire:** Lmao what if we added my dad to the chat??

 **ChatNoirsThong:** LMAO DONE.

_[Alya added GabrielAgresteOfficial to the chat]_

**GabrielAgresteOfficial:** Why am I in this chat?

 **DumpsterFire:** S O M E O N E   E N D   M Y   S U F F E R I N G .

 **ArtHo:** Same

 **GabrielAgresteOfficial:** Who are you people?

 **DumpsterFire:** Definitely NOT Adrien.

 **Egg:** Lmao nice 10/10

 **GabrielAgresteOfficial:** What kind of name is “Egg”?

 **Egg:** A fuckin’ good one.

 **YallsSouthernBitch:** Why is Adrien’s dad in the chat??

 **GabrielAgresteOfficial:** Adrien is in this chat?!

_[Adrien kicked Gabriel out of the chat]_

**StripedBanana:** Lmao he dead.

 **ArtHo:** I wish I was.

 **DumpsterFire:** NINO OPEN YOUR DOORS I AM R U N N I N G

 **Egg:** I gotchu man.

 **ArtHo:** I wish Gabriel would end my suffering.

 **ChatNoirsThong:** Omg no one cares Nath.

 **ArtHo:** R00d

 **DumpsterFire:** I’m safe now, no thanks to Marinette

 **YallsSouthernBitch:** Whoops guess I just like to get people killed.

 **DumpsterFire:** Yeah I almost diED

_[Adrien changed his name to AlmostDiedTM]_

**StripedBanana:** I have to go get my nails done, bye hos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alya orders a pizza.

_[1:39 P.M.]_

**ChatNoirsThong:** Hi hos!!

**YallsSouthernBitch:** What?

**ChatNoirsThong:** I’m ordering a pizza who tf wants some?

**ArtHo:** I wants some death.

**AlmostDiedTM:** Me!! I want some pizza!!

**Egg:** Dude you act like you’ve never had pizza before???

_[Adrien is typing]_

_..._

_[Adrien is typing]_

**AlmostDiedTM:** I haven’t???

**Egg:** WHAT???

**YallsSouthernBitch:** UNHEARD OF 

**StripedBanana:** Even I’VE had pizza!

**ArtHo:** I want a pizza death.

**AlmostDiedTM:** Dude puns are my thing!!

**ArtHo:** Fite me

**ChatNoirsThong:** So... do y’all want pizza OR NAH??

**Egg:** Y ‘ A L L

**ChatNoirsThong:** Fight me egg (ง •̀_•́)ง 

**Egg:** Woah gettin sassy now are we

**ChatNoirsThong:** (ง •̀_•́)ง (ง •̀_•́)ง (ง •̀_•́)ง 

**YallsSouthernBitch:** Alya calm your titties

**StripedBanana:** I’M IN MY FATHER’S OFFICE AND HE’S HAVING A MEETING AND I’M CACKLING OH GOD

_[Alya changed her name to Titties]_

**Titties:** So do you fucks want pizza or not??

**AlmostDiedTM:** Lmao yeah order that

**ArtHo:** Why do you insist on torturing me so 

**YallsSouthernBitch:** It’s fun you fucking leaf blower.

_[Nathanaël changed his name to LeafBlower]_  

**LeafBlower:** You could leaf-blow me ;)))

_[Marinette changed her name to IAmDISGUSTED]_

_[Nathanaël changed his name to WhatTheFuckMari]_

_[Nino changed his name to ShutTheFuckUpBothOfYou]_

**IAmDISGUSTED:** How about no???

**WhatTheFuckMari:** You dont deserve pizza

**IAmDISGUSTED:** *gasp* YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

**WhatTheFuckMari:** NEVER

_[Nino changed his name to ImDone]_

_[Nino left the chat]_

**Titties:** NO ONE LEAVES.

_[Alya added Nino to the chat]_

**AlmostDiedTM:** So about that pizza???


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette is very sorry.

_[12:14 P.M.]_

**IAmDISGUSTED:**  Chloé I’m SO SORRY!!

_[Nathanaël changed his name to AmConfuse]_

**AmConfuse:** I was absent today what happened???

**Titties:** Jfc I’m still cackling.

**AmConfuse:** WHAT HAPPENED??

**Titties:** WE WERE IN GYM AND MARINETTE ACCIDENTALLY ROUNDHOUSE KICKED CHLOÉ IN THE FACE I’M

**AmConfuse:** Bitch how the fuck???

**StripedBanana:** I am shook.

**StripedBanana:** I CANNOT BEL IEVE

**IAmDISGUSTED:** CHLOÉ I’M SORRY

_[Chloé changed her name to BETRAYED]_

**BETRAYED:** I CAN’T BELIEVE IT

**BETRAYED:** BETRAYED BY MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG

**AlmostDiedTM:** Mari I can’t believe you

**IAmDISGUSTED:** I’M SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO LET ME L I V E

**AmConfuse:** Lmao rip Chloé’s hair 

**Titties:** Her hair is the least of her worries

**BETRAYED:** You’re all cruel to me :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nino forgets something very important.

_[1:17 P.M.]_

**IAmDISGUSTED:** How do you guys think you did on your finals?

**AmConfuse:** i dont think i did that bad tbh

**ImDone:** Wait what?

**Titties:** Bruh I didn't even study lmao

**AlmostDiedTM:** Father forced me to study all night. He didn't want me to fail.

**ImDone:** Uhhh what???

**BETRAYED:** I think I did okay.

**ImDone:** Guys finals aren't until tomorrow.

_[Several people are typing]_

**IAmDISGUSTED:** Uh, no??? Finals were today???

**ImDone:** ... 

**Titties:** Oh no...

**AmConfuse:** Nino...

_[Nino changed his name to FUCK]_

**FUCK:** I THOUGHT FINALS WERE TOMORROW FUCK ME

**BETRAYED:** Oh honey,,, honey no,,,

**AlmostDiedTM:** R.I.P. in peace Nino.

**FUCK:** alksdfjakdjfadjfa

**FUCK:** I thought M. Damoclés said that finals were tomorrow?????????

**IAmDISGUSTED:** No they were today.

**FUCK:** APPARENTLY 

**FUCK:** oh shit my parents got a call from the school

**AmConfuse:** Boi you dead as fuck

**FUCK:** I'm leaving I cannot

 


End file.
